


One Job

by FizzyPopTrig



Category: IT (1990), IT (2017)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Other, Pennywise (IT) Being an Asshole, Pennywise (IT) is His Own Warning, Reader Insert, both pennywises are gonna change that, implied twocents, rating and tags may change, reader is an innocent bean, reader is supernatural, violent death in the later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 13:23:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18575344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FizzyPopTrig/pseuds/FizzyPopTrig
Summary: I HAD AN IDEA FOR ANOTHER PENNYWISE SERIES AND Y’ALL CAN FIGHT ME BECAUSE I AM JUST LIVING FOR THIS AND GENTLE GIANT IS ALSO GOING TO BE CONTINUEDNo one thought that the losers club could fail, they were strong but when the lucky seven... six returned to derry there were two clowns to defeat, they were picked off one by one.This time around they sent someone to keep them a lucky seven, hoping that their pawn would stop this allHowever poor (y/n) has no idea what they are doingor what they've gotten themselves into





	One Job

“What are we doing? Creating this being?” The voice asked as a lifeless blob started to take form  
“We never took into account that the clown would have a duplicate… We never took into account that the losers club could fail all those years ago… They are to help them along to ensure that we succeed… Without Maturin we can’t ensure that the two won’t consume the entire earth.”  
The two beings fell silent as the blob of light finished it’s form.  
The perfect ‘human’ to take down the monster known as Pennywise the dancing clown and his son… Pennywise the dancing clown.  
Their eyes opened flashing a radiant pink before it faded to a nice (e/c)  
“Hello” They mumbled “I am ready” they simply said stretching from their fetal position, their body was nice to look at, their demeanor was calm as there was a hum of approval from the voices.  
“I understand” the first voice replied “you young one” the voice said aiming it toward the new being “we do not have much time to show you your strengths…. But you must go down to Derry, you must protect the children of the newly created losers club. Make sure they succeed and destroy the two beings that take the name of Pennywise the dancing clown”  
“And?” The ‘human’ asked tilting their head expectantly  
“And what?”  
“The other beings name?”  
“Pennywise the dancing clown”  
“Wait… they’re both penny-”  
“Yes” the second voice replied cutting off the newly created being, much to their annoyance “We don’t have time to contemplate their naming skills you need to keep the people of the world safe and destroy the two.”  
“Bu-”  
“Now what we can tell you right now before we send you off to earth. You will be able to hide from the clowns and adults… but the children will see you as you are”  
“Wait how am I supposed to-”  
“Goodbye (Y/n) we’re rooting for you”  
~~~~~  
A bright light blinded poor (Y/n) as they laid down in a river, the water rushing around their body as they just laid floating until their head bumped a piece of wood that was stuck between two rocks.  
“Ow!”  
They jumped sitting up to rub their head, their butt sat uncomfortably on the bottom of the river rocks digging into their flesh making them shift around constantly. Their eyes shifted around trying to get their bearings.  
They stood up, the white robe that wrapped around their otherwise bare body clung uncomfortably to their body (y/n)’s feet were hurting as they started to walk over the uneven rocky ground as quickly as possible to make it to the sandy shore/  
They tried their hardest not to collapse onto the shore, their efforts turned out to be in vain as they approached the shore their toes caught onto a loose rock sending them sprawling onto the muddy shore.  
Admittedly it was much nicer than the rocky water, the mud stained their robe as they turned around. Mud covering their face and hair.  
“What is this?” (Y/n) asked to themselves scooping up the mud in their grasp watching it slip through their fingers.  
“Not now (Y/n) We have a job to do remember?” They replied to themselves as they stood up their robe felt heavier than ever, but the cold air stopped them from removing the piece of cloth. They shivered wading through the mud, “I like this” They smiled watching the mud part between their legs as they moved toward the woods, before they shook their head  
“Focus (Y/n)! We have one job and one job only killing those monsters… what was their name… uhhh” they stopped their pursuit of the dry ground “I’ll figure it out later”  
They started to wander the forest with this one thought in mind… Making their creators proud and destroying the creatures that were made to consume…  
You slowly walked through the forest, away from the rocky river. The sensitive flesh on the soles of your feets ached whenever you took a wrong step, stopping every few steps to remove thorns or examine something that caught your eye.  
‘Remember what you’re here for’ ‘keep moving’ ‘he’s here’  
The thoughts would echo through your mind as you stumbled like a newborn fawn. It put you on edge slightly, as you attempted to make your way up a particularly steep hill.  
‘What is this why is it so hard to climb?’ you asked yourself climbing up to the top only for you to start slipping down the dust slope. You let out a pitiful whine as you started your decent again.  
‘Now what was the twos name?’ you thought finally taking a break resting your back on the trunk of a tree, it was dense and quiet as you watched the light play through the leaves of the tree. Pondering got you no closer to discovering his name than it had almost an entire hour ago so you shook your head and started to climb again.  
The top of the hill had some strange looking trees, or you assumed it was something natural , but the way this tree (maybe trees?) grew in a horizontal fashion with small vertical trunks, compared to the trees you had been exposed to previously this one was very flat. Standing up on top of the newly conquered hill you stared at the new hard black dirt that was behind the squarish tree(s)? You crawled under the tree touching the black top, it made you yelp at heat of what you saw as black rock. Standing up you started to walk on the rock, sorely missing the soft dirt path, but you couldn’t contemplate that when you had some important job. You chastised yourself as you started watch the black clouds start to roll in.  
It started raining.  
‘How does this work?’ you thought watching the sky the occasional drop of water landing on your face as you kept walking, you started to make your way into what looked like trees that curled around themselves to make a safe haven from the rain. It was really hard for you to understand that you were under the awning on top a bridge.  
But then again, you couldn’t understand what you were about to face.  
~~~~  
The rain was now coming down in full force, your mood had gone from one full of awe to one of annoyance and wanting the bright warm light to come back, You picked up the pace when you spotted the strange caves that stood side by side. Tucked underneath the front of the porch you watched the rain fall, the air was still and something felt well… Off, even a new being such as yourself could feel that.  
‘MROW’  
“EEP!” you squealed feeling something sharp come into contact with your thigh, turning you spotted a tabby cat that slunk from around the corner. The scary tiny thing with sharp… things scared you so you abandoned the dry porch and went back to the rain, slick pink blood dripped down your leg as the sting faded to a dull throb.  
“NO!”  
“Huh?” you looked up to see a small version of your kind booking it down the blacktop, chasing.. Something? What was small little creature running around screaming about?

**Author's Note:**

> Not that long but I was like… hmm this is a good place to stop   
> Hopefully y'all like it


End file.
